Miss America
by HighClassNerd
Summary: What happens when Nina leaves for America? What happens when the Anubis gang go to America and see her? How has she changed? Read to find out! Rated T for language, underage drinking and other stuff. It may be rated M at some scenes. Third genre: Romance (1D involved)
1. Letters, Catfights and Tears

**Ello peeps! Today I'm writing a brand new story! It's called 'Miss America'. I've have stopped writing for a while… but now I'm back! I will be taking minor character O/C requests because I already have my own characters. I'm really excited to write this story! For my other story 'Life's Decisions', I will be updating that one soon. But I really want to focus on this one! There will be One Direction songs on here! I LOVE THEM! On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis because if I did, it would not be on Nick**

Amber's POV

I woke up this morning looking over to the empty side of the room. I sighed. Nina left over a month ago, right before school started again. I wake up every morning expecting her to be there. She left us a note the day she left.

_**Flashback**_

The whole house had gone out to see a film. Nina stayed because she said she felt ill. We had come back and I raced up to Nina and I's room to see how she felt. I felt bad that she couldn't be there. I opened our door to find her side of the room completely empty. I screamed. I stopped my screaming to discover there was something laying on Nina's bed. It was a note.

_Dear Anubis House,_

_I left for America. I needed to be home. I missed all of my friends and my Gran. Sorry this is such short notice but, this isn't me. I need to be me. I will miss most of you, but I can't be here._

_Amber- You are my best friend. I will always remember you. I love you._

_Patricia- We had a rocky start, but you soon became one of best friends. I wish you the best of luck._

_Mara- We never really did talk, but the times that we did, I really liked it. You're a good person._

_Joy- I just don't like you._

_Jerome- I'm going to miss your pranks. I really hated them, but I'm going to miss them. And I know it was you who put honey in my shampoo._

_Alfie- I'm going to miss you Mr. Funny pants. You were like a big brother to me and I'm going to miss all of your jokes._

_Mick- You're just like Mara, we never really talked. You were very funny though. Try not to eat all the food would ya?_

_Fabian- Where do I begin with you? You helped me through a lot and I can't thank you enough, but when you forgot about me for your new shiny toy (Joy), you didn't even notice. And for that, I hope I won't miss you. You probably didn't even notice that I wasn't at the film, did you? Anyways, you were a good friend and I hope you're happy that I'm out of your life._

_I will miss you guys, (most of you). Please try to forget about me because I won't be coming back._

_P.S. Sibuna._

_Love,_

_Nina._

I ran out of the room to go into the common room.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at Fabian with tears running down my face.

"What? What is that?" Fabian asked.

"Read it!" I said shoving the note at him.

Fabian began to read the note and realized why I was so sad. We passed the note around so everybody could read it. Everyone except Joy was sad, crying, tearing up or quiet.

"I really don't see how this is Fabian's fault." Joy said harshly.

"It's because he ignored her for YOU! You're the main cause of this. You were just trying to take Fabian away from Nina!" I spat.

"It's not my fault Fabian wanted me instead of that parentless American." Joy said in a snotty tone.

"You bitch!" I yelled before running over to attack her. I ran straight over to where she was sitting and started yanking her hair. Joy let out a yelp. I was pulling her hair and hitting her at the same time until Alfie and Jerome pulled me off of her.

"Let me go!" I said. Alfie and Jerome held me tighter to keep me from hurting that bitch.

"You are so pathetic, standing up for that loser American." Joy said laughing.

"She was my friend! She was everyone's friend except for you!" I said still trying to get out of Alfie's and Jerome's grip.

"Like I care that she wasn't my friend! She was useless to me. You would think she would've taken the hint to leave earlier. Maybe she'll go home to find that her Gran left her, I mean, nobody wants her." Joy said calmly.

"How fucking dare you!" I screamed and kicked my foot up at her, since my arms were still being held. My foot hit her in the face. I chose I good day to wear heels.

"You stupid girl. You can't hurt me. Do you think I care if you were her friend? Look at you, pathetic. You think that you scare me? Being held by these two dumbasses." She said pointing at Jerome and Alfie.

Alfie and Jerome looked offended and shrugged. They released and I went at her. I jumped on her, knocking her down to the floor. I started hitting her again and I continued pulling her hair.

_**Present Day**_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I really miss Nina. I miss waking up to see Nina in my mirror view in my vanity. I miss going on outrageous adventures. I miss Sibuna. I miss how she would brighten everyone's day.

I got out of bed to go sit over by the window. I pulled back the curtains to reveal the sun still on the horizon. I look at it graciously, admiring the beautiful sight. I wish I didn't have to get up out of bed. Ever since Nina left, my attitude has changed. I'm not as perky as I used to be. Everyone seems much sadder nowadays, well except the wicked bitch of the UK aka Joy. The saddest thing is that Fabian is dating that thing. He really is clueless. I walked from the window seat, rather slowly, to go shower. I grab my robe, towel, body wash and tooth brush. I walk all the way to the girls' bathroom. I immediately turn on the shower.

I drop my robe and step into the shower, letting the hot water run all down my body. It feels soothing. I stayed in the shower for about ten minutes then step out. I wrap my towel around my body and brush my teeth. I feel so… sluggish. I always have to drag myself. After I'm done brushing, I give a classic Millington smile, hoping to cheer myself up. It didn't. I left the bathroom to go get dressed.

I walked back in my room. I dried off and got dressed in our school uniform. I walked down to breakfast to find everyone sitting at the table. No one seemed to be eating, well no one except for Joy. She just acted like everything was so fucking dandy! She was also sitting in Nina's seat. I just rolled my eyes at the bimbo. I took my seat next to Mick and looked at everyone's faces. They looked sad.

"How was everyone's night?" I asked in a sad tone.

"The same." Everyone except Joy answered. I knew exactly what they meant. They all missed Nina.

"I miss her too guys." I said letting a tear fall from my eye.

"She was my best friend." I said.

"She used to be my study partner. She use to quiz me before every test." Mara said.

"She was my best friend, too." Patricia said. Joy stiffened.

"She started to train me. She was really good." Mick said.

"She told me how to make my pranks more efficient." Jerome said.

"She laughed at all of my jokes. She even got me a joke book." Alfie said.

"She was everyone's friend. She loved us all." Fabian said.

"Sorry to ruin this moment but let's go to class Fabian." Joy said clinging to Fabian.

He just walked out of the room with her, not even trying to oblige. We all just groaned and left for our classes.

School dragged on rather slowly until we reached last period. We walked into Mr. Winkler's class. We saw Mr. Sweet, Trudy and Mr. Winkler talking. Everyone looked at them weird.

"Hello class!" Jason said.

"Hello Mr. Winkler." We all sang in unison.

"Today, we have an announcement for the Anubis students. The floor is yours Mr. Sweet." Jason said stepping aside.

"Thank you, Jason. We have decided that you all will be taking a class trip." Sweet said. That made the Anubis gang erupt in hollers.

"But, it will be for school purposes." That made us all groan.

"Where will the trip be?" I asked.

"Los Anglos, California." Mr. Sweet simply stated.

"As in America?" Mara asked.

"Yes. It's to see how well you adapt in other places with different people. We want to know what the students are like. Are the people meaner, more productive, more wild? How will you interact with these people in a different surrounding? How do they do things differently? That's your job to find out." Mr. Sweet said explaining.

"We leave tomorrow, so you are excused from class to start packing. I suggest you pack clothes for very warm weather because it's very hot down there. We leave at noon and please know that we will be spending the rest of the term there." Mr. Winkler said.

"C'mon lovelies, we have lots to do before we leave." Trudy said ushering us out of the room. We went straight home to start packing. Of course, I took everything. But, not too much because I can buy whatever I want because daddy gave me a new credit card.

After supper, everyone was just about done packing and was rather tired. We all decided to go to bed because we had a _long_ day to look forward to tomorrow. I got in my bed and turned off my lamp and before I knew it, sleep to over me.

**How was that for a first chapter? I wanted Amber to start us off. Nina WILL be in the next chapter and that's when the real drama starts off. Please vote in my pole for the couple that will come in the end. The Anubis couples are : Amfie, Jara, Jabian (for now) and more couples will come in the future. This story will be a 30+ chapter story. I will try to work on it every day because it's summer. Yay! Please review… it will make my day. The first three to review will get a shout out in the next chapter! **

**Peace out!**


	2. Arrivals, Friends and Revenge Part 1

**Hiya guys! I am so happy! I only wrote this story a couple days ago and it's already such a great hit! Many of you left such lovely comments that I just had to update this! Enough of my moment. Let's get on with the story! **

Mick's POV **(I** **decided to do his because I feel like he's abandoned in my stories )**

We had arrived at the airport ready to go to LA. We were all really excited to go. We needed a break. Ever since Nina left we have all been a little sadder. I think we need a holiday (vacation) to just relax. We turned in our tickets and quickly boarded our plane. I sat next to Fabian, Mara sat with Patricia, Jerome sat with Alfie and Amber decided to sit by herself because she wanted to be nowhere near Joy and I couldn't blame her. After all those nasty things she said about Nina, I'm surprised she's still alive. Amber was about to murder her, but Trudy had came in and literally pried Amber's hands away from Joy's face. I really didn't want to sit next to Fabian because he's dating Joy. I can't believe he would do that. So, I just took out my iPod and a sports magazine to pass the time. I turned on shuffle and started to read.

Patricia's POV

We were all on the plane, waiting for the horrible ride to end. It's not that the plane was rocking or anything, but there was strong tension. It was so think you could cut it with a knife. Amber was probably the angriest one out of all of us. Not that I don't blame her for being angry because what Joy said was beyond wrong. No one forgave Joy for what she said, not even me. Well, Fabian kind of did. He got a slap from Amber, too. I thought he was supposed to love Nina, obviously not. Joy has him wrapped around her pretty little finger that I just want to chop off. I really wasn't looking forward to this trip, it's just one more thing to remind of us Nina. I think Mr. Winkler was oblivious to the whole thing because he seemed so excited for the trip. I can't say I wasn't excited for the trip; it's just that it was such a surprise to all of us.

Mara's POV

It was just about time for us to get off of the plane. It was a long ride that I could tell everyone was ready to get off of. Everyone seemed so tense. Even though I wasn't really BFF's with Nina, I still wanted to have gotten to know her better and to be able to been friends. But, Joy messed up everything when she did what she did. She was wrong for doing that to Nina. No one even talked to Joy anymore, except for her dear, precious Fabian. I still can't believe that of all people Fabian would do that.

I was snapped out of all of my thoughts when the pilot announced that we had landed. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached L.A. Please fasten your seat belts. Thank you for using British Airways." We all fastened our seat belts and got ready to exit the plane.

We exited the plane and were greeted by Jason. "Hello students, how was the plane ride?" Everyone groaned. Jason and all of the other staff rode on another plane for some unknown reason that I really didn't care about. Jason escorted us to a van that we needed to ride to go to our hotel. Of course, Jason and the other staff had a separate car. The car ride was silent and boring, but no one dared to say a word because it would probably just start another argument.

Amber's POV

We had arrived at the hotel, but everyone was silent until Eric spoke up. "Okay students, we have reached our destination. We already have our room keys and are checked in. You all will come straight back after school. Your curfew isn't until 10. Remember, this trip is to help you. Try to make friends and please stay out of trouble." He directed that last sentence to Jerome and Alfie who had big grins plastered upon their faces.

Our rooms were on the eighth floor of the hotel. Jason told us to pick our roommates, no more than three to a room. Patricia, Mara and I decided to pair up. Joy was all alone, not that I cared. Mick, Jerome and Alfie paired up too. I felt bad because Fabian was all by himself too. I think the boys did too, because they let Fabian room with them. Jason told us after we unpacked and got settled in, we would have to get to our classes.

Fabian's POV

We arrived at the school that we would be attending for the rest of the term. There was a huge sign that said, "Amoris High School". It was a big building that had at least five floors. We were greeted by a man who I assumed was the principal because of his suit and classy demeanor. He introduced himself as Mr. Walker and gave us our schedules. We all had the same classes. He walked us inside the school and gave us a quick tour. The tour ended because we had to go to our classes. Our first class was English, Mrs. Renee. We walked up the stairs and reached her class. Mr. Walker wished us good luck because lord knows we would need it. We walked into the class and the teacher immediately ran over to introduce us. "Everyone, these are the foreign exchange students that we were expecting." Everyone said "hi" and waved at us.

We took our seats as the bell rang. About 10 minutes after the bell rang, about seven students walked in. "Glad to see that you all could make it to class." Mrs. Renee said with her hands on her hips. "You should be happy we did." a familiar voice said. I knew that voice. All Anubis kids looked up to reveal the seven students, one of them being Nina Martin. "I can't argue with that." Mrs. Renee responded. "I even surprised myself." Someone with an Irish accent announced. Then, the whole group started laughing. They went to go sit all the way back in the far corner of the class to resume talking. They were completely oblivious to us.

The bell had rung and it was time for our next class. All of the Anubis students walked out of class and went to our lockers. We still couldn't get over the fact that we just saw Nina Martin. We were shoving books in our lockers until we heard someone shout, "Hey Nina!" and "Hey Niall!" We heard some others like Harry, Liam, Zayn and Louis. We turned around to see Nina and her friends. She was walking with a blond-haired boy with his arm around her, her arm being around his waist.

Wow, Nina has changed. Her hair seemed to be died a little darker, almost reddish. She dressed differently, too. She had on some denim shorts and a purple tank top that wasn't covering up much of her chest. **(Outfit on profile!)** Not that it was slutty; it was just different to see Nina wear something more revealing. She still didn't notice us as they walked by.

Amber's POV

I can't believe we just saw Nina. My best friend. I can't believe how much she has changed. But, there was something else that caught my eye. They were the boys from One Direction. Omg! I can't believe we go to school with One Direction. We suddenly stopped staring at Nina when this girl with dark brown hair and deep purple eyes came up to us. She was very pretty, not overly gorgeous, but pretty.

"Hi!" she said cheerily. "Hey." We all said. "Those people you just saw pass by were the popular kids. They called themselves 'the known' because popular sounds to high school-y. They throw the best parties ever. Even though they are really nice, they get into a trouble quite a bit. They are very smart, even though they skip class a lot. They have good grades. They're basically the total package. In 'the known', you have Nina Martin, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. And, before you scream anything, yes, they are One Direction." The girl said.

"Oh okay." I said. "By the way, I'm Jazz." She said.

"Hi Jazz. I'm Amber. This is Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, Mick and Joy." I said pointing to each one of them. "Nice to meet all of you." Jazz said. She waved good-bye to us and walked off to class. It was our free period so we just decided to go outside on the quad. We all sat under a tree to be in the shade, it was rather hot in California. While we were sitting down, talking and goofing off, we heard loud music blasting from the parking lot. We all turned our heads to see Nina Martin and One Direction in a silver convertible. In the driver's seat was Niall and on the passenger side was Nina. The rest were sitting in the back. They were ditching school. That's so un-Nina like. Then I saw something that I know shocked us all. Niall kissed Nina, but the thing that really surprised us was that she kissed back. Then, they drove off.

Joy's POV  
What? Did Nina Martin just kiss Niall Horan from One Direction? At first I thought she was going to steal Fabes away from me, but she has a guy from One Direction. That's so unfair. She thinks she's all that doesn't she? Who does she think she is, flaunting around One Direction? I have a little plan for her and I'll make sure she comes out broken.

**Okay, that it for this chapter. It was a little shorter than usual, but I thought if I kept it going, I would just be dragging it and there are lots a chapters that you won't wanna miss. I know I said that Nina was going to be in this chapter, technically she was but her POV wasn't. The next chapter will contain her POV, along with Niall's and her BFF Maddie (I haven't showed her yet!) **

**What will Joy do?**

**Is Nina dating Niall?**

**Will Nina talk to the Anubis students**

**What does Anubis think?**

**For anyone that can answer one of these question correctly, I will dedicate a chapter to and give you a shout out! **

****ALL OUTFITS WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! IF YOU DON'T READ THIS THEN YOU WILL NOT KNOW! THEY WILL ALL BE FROM POLYVORE! JUST GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE ONE'S FOR EACH CHAPTER!**

**** I AM STILL TAKING MINOR O/C REQUESTS!**

****PLEASE TELL WHO YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IS! I WANT TO MAKE THEIR POV LONGER SO IT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY. SO IF YOU LIKE MICK, MARA, AND SOME OTHERS THAT YOU THINK I ABANDON… TELL ME!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Arrivals, Friends and Revenge Part 2

**READ! READ! READ!**

**OMFG GUESS WHO'S BACK! I am SO sorry for not updating. A lot has been going on, making me EXTREMELY busy. Since you have waited a LONG time for this, let me fill you in. I just moved in to a new house, to a new school and new city. So, o course I had to pack, deliver all the boxes and unpack everything. Then, school started, which has affected a lot. They don't give a lot of homework, but I just seem so much more tired and can't find time to update as much. THEN, all of a sudden my laptop that I haven't even had for a year yet, has some kind of scam on it? It locked me out on my user. I don't know what happened, but I let my sister use it and BAM! I'm locked out. Now, I'm getting a new laptop, but until then, I have to use the 'guest' sign in on my laptop. The worst thing is that all my saved stuff is locked, so I had to re-write this chapter to the best of my ability. You may think keeping up with fanfics is easy, but it's not. I have two on here, and I have to make outfits for the chapters. Not only that, but I have stories on other websites, too. I have stories on Wattpad. If you want to see them, I'll post the link in my profile for ya. Now that my sob story has reached its end… enjoy the chapter!**

**By the way, the person who posted this on the review, you made me laugh so hard, I couldn't breathe. PLEASE COME OFF GUEST SO I CAN PRAISE YOU.**

**(guest) Noufb: ****i hate joy so fuckin much have her plan fail and her Fall off a bridge to her death**

Nina's POV

School wasn't even over yet and I was already bored. It felt like the day was just dragging on, torturing me. So, the guys and I decided to just ditch. We all got into Niall's convertible, not before blasting our music obnoxiously, not caring who saw us skipping. I mean, look at all the fucks we give? That's right, none.

"So, where to?" Niall asked putting the car in drive.

"How about the mall?" Liam suggested. We all agreed, deciding it was the best place to go on a Friday afternoon. We were about to drive off, but not before Niall kissed me. I simply kissed back. No, Niall and I are not dating. We've actually known each other for years, before he became famous. We don't have any romantic feelings for each other, just best friends. In the eyes of someone else, it may look more than just some platonic friendship, but we like that. We don't just want some boring friendship. I actually look at Niall as more of somebody to protect me. He's just like a big teddy bear.

Harry's POV

I wanted to scream out in frustration. Seeing them kiss sent me over the edge. I tried to maintain a straight face, but Zayn noticed. He's the only one I've ever told about my crush on Nina. I know, I should have told Louis, considering that he is my best friend. I just couldn't. I didn't even mean to tell Zayn, it just kind of slipped. He promised not to tell. He shot me an apologetic smile, unnoticed by the rest of the guys. I just put on a small grin and shrugged. I know Niall and Nina weren't dating, but how would you like seeing the girl you love, yes love, being kissed by another guy, who just happens to be one of your best friends? Sigh.

Amber's POV

They finally pulled out of the parking lot. I looked at everyone's shocked faces. Shocked from the ditching, the kiss and just from seeing her. I knew Nina lived in California, but I doubted my chances on ever seeing her because she used to tell me how big it was here. But, now that I've seen her, I just want to hug her and be like we used to be. Me, Nina, Patricia, Alfie and Fabian; the five musketeers. Even Jerome. But, I knew somewhere deep down inside, it may never be that way ever again.

Fabian's POV

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?! Seeing Nina late to class was a big of enough shock already, but ditching? But, I wasn't even concerned about it that much. I was more upset because she kissed Niall. A part of me broke on the inside from watching that. I know I'm dating Joy, but I still loved Nina. I never stopped. I guess she has moved on, even though she made it perfectly clear in the letter she wrote before she left. I know I messed up dating Joy. All those things she said about Nina made me cringe. If I was a girl, I might have done what Amber did. Maybe not as brutal, but yeah.

Patricia

What. WHAT. WHAT? WHAT?! Holy fucking shit. Excuse my language, but did Nina just skip school? I didn't know the girl had it in her. If I had the chance, I would hug her 'til she couldn't breathe. Hugging isn't exactly my forte, neither is showing too much affection, but I mean, come on! And, the kiss. Wow. I guess she's dating him. No big shocker that she would be. She does live in California; the land of hotness. Boys and weather. I just know that kiss bothered Fabian to the core. Oh, we have a lot to discuss here.

Joy's POV

I knew it. I knew than American was no good. She just skipped class for crying out loud! But, it's all good. She just better watch out. Even though I have Fabian, I can get Niall as well, right? If I can get him, why not get them all? Something Fabian doesn't know won't hurt him. Don't get me wrong, I do like Fabian, but who said one boy was enough? Watch out Nina, Joy is here. Time to step aside and let the true star shine.

**DUN DUN DUN! So, what did ya think? Was it good? I felt like it was good, but maybe a bit too rushed? Idk. Sorry for not having Mara, Mick, Alfie and Jerome's POV's. Their POV's just wouldn't fit the dialogue at the moment. I'll try my hardest to put everyone's POV in every chapter, so you know what's going on. **

**Louis's, Liam's, Niall's and Zayn's POV's WILL be in the next chapter! Find out what they do while ditching in the next chapter. Joy is up to no good, so what will she do? What's going on with Harry? Ideas and plot are always welcome. I'll gladly give you credit and give you a shout out. I am working on the outfits for this story. I will be updating 'Life's Decision's' soon! Sorry for suck the long wait.**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD STORIES! BYE! :D **


	4. Cheer Him Up With A Code Blue

**Okay, so I'm updating this because I'm at home and sick and bored, so enjoy. I wasn't even going to because some people want to leave rude comments.**

**These type of comments will NOT make me update my stories on time. So, you can thank this lovely anon for ruining the update.**

_Annonimis: How long does it take to make one more fucking chapter I mean come on all it takes is at least five minutes it can even be like only sex to seven paragraphs peace out home dog and yes I am a girl _

**THIS FUCKING COMMENT PISSED ME OFF! If you don't have any stories that you write then I advise you to shut the hell up. If you have a brain, you know it takes more than five fucking minutes to write chapters for a story. You have edit, revise, and take time out of your day that I DON'T even have to do. I don't have to sit here and write for the pleasure and liking for anyone, but I do. And just a reminder: I don't plan these chapters. I write what comes to mind. I do this for all of my stories, so you sir, can just fuck off.**

**P.S. The person didn't even spell 'anonymous' the correct way. *sigh***

Zayn's POV

I was really worried about Harry. I knew about his crush on Nina, and after seeing that kiss, it must have hurt him bad. Of course, we all knew that Niall and Nina were just friends, but who wants to see their crush kiss someone else? Especially your best friend. Definitely not. I just hope he's okay. He's been really quiet the whole car ride. He just goes through his phone or stares blankly to look at passing cars and buildings. I have an idea. A party. Parties always cheer people up. And were going to the mall? This is perfect. It looks like DJ Malik has a party ready and set.

I nudged him and sent him a small smile, doing somewhat a sorry effort of cheering him up a bit. All he did was just give me a small lop-sided grin and turn back to look at the passing cars. Well then, if he want to be that way, then two can play at this game. I lunged at him, tickling him senseless. He immediately let out a yelp and a fit of laughter. He was trying to fight me off, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Zayn! Stop!" Harry said while laughing, tear going down his face.

"Never!" I said laughing, too.

"Please! Zayn!" Harry said trying off.

"Fine." I said still laughing. The poor kid had enough, but at least he was smiling now.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I didn't want to see you all sad." I said in a whisper, so the others wouldn't hear. After hearing that, Harry lit up like a Christmas tree. He smiled so wide, it was almost blinding.

"Come here you." Harry said, engulfing me in a hug. I was a little surprised, but returned it instantly. The hug soon turned into a cuddle. I knew Harry liked cuddles, and I was happy to give him one.

Louis's POV

What. The. Hell. Is. This. Shit? I know I do not see Zayn cuddling my Hazza! I know were all friends here, but he's _my _Hazzabear! What is going on? Is there something Harry hasn't told me? We always tell each other everything. I know I may sound clingy, but how would like your best friend keep secrets from you? Maybe he'll tell me later? Yeah. Maybe Zayn doesn't even know anything. Maybe he just senses he's sad or maybe he just wants to cuddle? I don't know. I shouldn't even be worrying. If Harry had something to say, he would come to me first. At least I hope he would...

Liam's POV

I heard laughter next to me and before my eyes; I see Zayn and Harry cuddling. Aw bless. But, Louis doesn't seem too pleased. He looks like he's a bit, shall I say… upset? I know him and Harry have one of the best friendships, but no need to get so jealous. And why were Zayn and Harry cuddling, no that they can't, but I never noticed that they showed so much affection for each other. Is there something going on? Oh, well. I noticed Niall finally pulled up at the mall and parked. Finally.

Nina's POV

We finally arrived at the mall and I jumped out the car, everyone else following. WE all walked inside, not going unnoticed by a few teenage girls that were smiling. Nothing major. We all walked inside the mall and immediately Zayn piped up.

"Okay guys, I've decided we're having a party." Everyone nodded and I watched Zayn and Niall give each other a high five. Zayn always threw the best parties. Well, we all did, but Zayn was really good with music and you can't have a good party without any.

"By the way, this is code blue." Zayn said. Code blue means that we have to dress up. I guess I don't mind looking pretty for a few hours.

Amber's POV

We still sat under the tree in utter shock. I cannot believe that is Nina. What happened to her? I've never known her to be some badass that just cuts school. I guess I didn't really know her then. We stayed out outside for the rest of the day. We could always start on Monday. We all just stayed there until student came out with lunch bags a trays. Lunch time. We saw Jazz spot us and walk over.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." We all said in unison.

"So, I heard the 'known' are having a party. You guys should come."

I looked around at everyone's face. The same as each of them. They all held nervousness and a bit of excitement.

"Um, well alright." Patricia spoke up. Jazz smiled and walked off with a quick goodbye. I wonder if Nina would be excited to see us. Did she miss us? Probably not. I bet she hates us. Especially Fabian. I'll just try and talk to her. I'll have Patricia there with me. I know for a fact that she would love to see us. Well, I hope.

**WASSUP MAH PEEPS?! I UPDATED! Okay, so I know how I said stuff was still on hold and all that, well I stayed home because I'm sick and I had nothing to do so… TADA!**

**Don't hate me because this is mostly a filler chapter, okay? Party in next chapter and NO! This is not like Life's Decisions. There are similarities but trust me, I will surprise the hell out of you ;) **


	5. Author's Note: Important, please read (:

Okay, I realize I haven't updated in a long time. Well, last time I talked to you, I had midterms. Well, this time it's just that I've been busy. With school and such. My brother died over spring break (not a great way to spend spring break) and that's been really stressful. But don't worry, I know a lot of you love the story because some of you pm me all the time (I feel loved) and I will be updating! So, my laptop crashed and I was able to say my work (yay!). So either I will update from my phone (which I'm doing now) or I will use my sister's laptop because she's being nice. I will mostly likely update Wednesday because my I don't go back for school for the rest of the week because of my brother's funeral. I will be updating both Miss America and Life's Decisions. And I just want to say how much I love you guys. I love getting all the nice messages on how you love my story. They make my day. So, yeah. That's about it.

Love you all x

-Brianna (: xx

(P.s. sorry if there are spelling mistakes, it's because of autocorrect and I'm too lazy to proofread :p)


	6. AN: LAST AUTHORS NOTE BUT PLEASE READ!

Hiiii. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, guys. But guess what? Tomorrow is my last day of school, so that means more updating! I have one last final tomorrow, so I can't do it tonight. But, I will update this weekend. Also, over the summer, I'm moving and going on a couple vacations, so some days it will be tough to update. I want to apologize for my long break, too. I know I told you guys about my brother, but I did take a really long time not talking to you. And plus I was busy with school and finals and scheduling. It's just been a busy last few months, but I'm finally done. For now at least. Annnnd. I had a birthday in April. I was going to tell you guys, but it was around the time my brother died, so yeah...

Anyway, I'm glad you all understand and thank you for the sweet messages. I can't wait to start writing again, so I'll talk to you guys this weekend! Bye!

-Brianna (: x


End file.
